


Elemental Stone Love Story

by superflarrow1314



Series: Teenage Love [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual relationship, Heartbreak, Love and Admiration, M/M, Olivarry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Through Music, Winged Original Character, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, power overload, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Anthony Allen-Queen falls in with Jacob Stone. With doubts on why he Anthony was chosen the others soon find out what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you” Anthony said to Jacob. “What?” he said confused. “I said I love you” he repeated. The teen leaned in and kissed the older man. Freaked out, Jacob shot right up repeatedly shouting ‘hell no’ as he ran to the librarians in the other room. Jacob briefly looked back at him but unable to see the tears in the teen’s eyes as they showed extreme hurt.

***  
In the annex Eve and the other librarians were discussing something when Jacob came rushing in. “We need to talk, NOW!” Jacob rarely got this way, so whenever he did it, it was serious. They Jenkins’ study whenever they need to discuss something not for the youngest librarian’s ears. What they didn’t know was that it was bugged by him in a way even Ezekiel wouldn’t know. “Anthony kissed me.” He blurted. “On the lips” he added. Taken back the others didn’t know what to say.

“Tell us, did he do or say anything else” Eve demanded of him. “He was complimenting me on my work as a librarian.” He answered quietly rubbing the back of his head. “Anthony tells all of us that” Cassandra told him. “He said I Love You” They just looked at him. “Twice, lovingly” he added. That got uneasy looks from everyone. “Do you feel that way back” Flynn asked him “No of course not, I don’t even care about him. Never did, never will. He is annoying, not librarian material at all, the only special talent he has is with anime games which to be honest, we all know that will never help us” “Kind of makes you wonder why he was chosen in the first place” Ezekiel added. “Yeah” they all said in an agreement. That’s when they heard feedback throughout the study and soft sobbing as well as the backdoor open and close. 

That’s when they realized he was listening to everything they were saying. Immediately regretting what they were saying about him, they frantically searched the last known location of the backdoor. When it didn’t show up anything they panicked. They lost him.


	2. Chapter 2

“We have to find him” Jacob yelled while frantically pacing. “Calm down, Stone” Eve told him. “How can I” Jacob answered back yelling. “He is out there” He buried his head in his hands. “All alone. Afraid and alone.” “If anything happens to him it’ll be all my fault” He looked up at them eyes watering “I don’t think, no, I know wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened.” Cassandra spoke up knowing she had to comfort him in some way. “You know he would call or run in the face of danger” Then a struck of genius came to Ezekiel. “Calling, that’s it. If I combine my laptop satellite cellphone signal search with the global positioning system of the backdoor and It should…” He trailed off as he focused. “There we go, he is…”. “He is in an apartment building in Star City.” Eve stated, “What would he be doing there?” Cassandra questioned. “Let’s find out shall we” Flynn asked as he turned on the backdoor. “Now it should open to exactly where he’s at, exact room and everything.” They went through the backdoor not knowing or caring of the dangers on the other side.

 

Anthony was so glad to be back at home. His Family was out fighting crime, so he had the place to himself. He couldn’t be himself power wise due to his fellow librarians being dragged into his crazy lifestyle. Though he never thought they couldn’t handle it. He just didn’t talk about. He put his ear phones in his ears and put on a NCS song from SoundCloud. He turned it up blaring and when he did that his powers would activate themselves.   
The song Was reaching its climax when the backdoor from the library opened. Still unaware of this, the song reached the climax when his powers formed as seven sets of seraph wings, shining and shimmering in rainbow shades of colors. He heard a ‘what the hell’ which frightened him sending a visible energy surge. He saw his fellow librarians standing there with shocked faces. At least it wasn’t my parents he thought to himself. His eyes widened, aw crap his parents knowing them they would be there shortly and having his parents be overprotective vigilantes means they’ll kick ass first before asking questions. 

“You guys need to get out of here before” Anthony was interrupted by the sound of wind and lightning with the sudden appearance of the Flash and Arrow. When the two saw the librarians, they stepped forward to attack, librarians as well, when Anthony teleported between the two groups, putting a light barrier between the two opposing groups. He turned his head towards the two vigilantes and said to them “it’s alright they’re the librarians I’ve told you about” The librarians glared at him. “You told them” One of them said angrily. “Well yeah of course, there my fathers”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other librarians find out why he was chosen in an unexpected way.

Time has passed since anyone has even looked at him and when they did it was out of anger. It wasn’t like he wanted to keep his powers a secret, it just never came up. It wasn’t a pleasant subject to talk about with anyone. 

When it came the second week of not talking he grew sick of it. “Will you guys just talk about what’s bothering you guys” The librarians looked at him briefly then went back to what they were doing. 

Suddenly there was a beeping coming from somewhere. The librarians looked around confused looking at their phones. That’s when Anthony pulled out a digital device “A holographic screen showed up. The librarians looked at him pissed “What, more secrets” Jacob said. “He probably set this thing up using magic like he did in the apartment.” Ezekiel pointed. “What are you talking about. I can’t use ma- “his voice trailed off as he stepped back like he was punched in the face. “That’s enough with the theatrics you aren’t fooling anyone” Eve said rolling her eyes impatiently.

That’s when his hair grew down. He then spoke in a tone that sounded like there was another speaking as well. “We suggest you children get out of here. NOW” The others were about say something when a black orb appeared, and a humanoid shadow appeared. “Damn it. It’s already here” The others looked terrified. The shadow punched the grounded before they knew it spikes were about to impale Cassandra. She screamed and closed her eyes when she opened them she found she was in a different place and was looking at the place where she was at. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw what or rather who took her place. Anthony was lifted into the air spikes throughout his body. He somehow pushed everyone else out of reach. 

“Ah, Aciukinesis” He grabbed the surface of the spikes as he put pressure to them with glowing red hands as they melted away. He caressed the melted pieces in ice and used a flinging motion with his arm to send them cutting up the shadow if it tried to step closer. Anthony snapped his fingers as the ice made tiny explosions making it eventually freeze completely solid. 

“Excalibur come here” Cal came out of a portal and into Anthony’s hands “ALPHA AND OMEGA INTO THE SWORD IN MY HANDS, FORM THE KING DRAGON SWORD “OURYUKEN”. Excalibur then transformed into giant black sword with golden lining like circuitry. As golden white light formed a bigger blade around the sword he thrusted the point downward. As he did a sphere formed around the frozen shadow “Return your power to the sword, Aciu Card” the shadow then turned into a being of light as it then went into the sword. After that the damaged from the fight including any harm he had taken disappeared. 

“Sorry about….” His words trailed off as he fainted. Jacob caught him before he hit the ground. “At least we know now why the library chose him. He’s one tough kid” Jacob said as the others nodded in agreement.


End file.
